Cecelia Sharp (1812-1892)
}} Biography Cecelia Sharp was born in Clackmannan Scotland in 1812 to Peter Sharp and Cecelia Sharp. At that time Clackmannanshire was the smallest county in land area in Scotland. The main industries were Farming Weaving, coal mining, and brewing. The community was was a sea port on the River Forth. It is about 35 miles from Edinburgh. The first two missionaries for The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints to be called to serve in Scotland arrived in 1839. They were living in Ontario, Canada in the mid 1830's when the were converted to the Church. They were eager to share the gospel with their countrymen. The first branch of the Church was organized in Paisley. In a little over a year 600 Scots had joined the Church. By 1850 membership was over 3,200 in 50 branches. After that the membership began to decline because conversions were not keeping up with immigrations. 1849 Migration to Utah Cecelia Sharp and Gibson Condie and their family were among those who took part in the immigration. Gibson was baptized in May1848. Daughter Cecelia was baptized in Dec 1848. Cecelia, the mother, was not baptized until nine years later. The family Scotland and sailed to New Orleans and went up river to St Louis. A child, Ellen Condie was born in St Louis on April 1949. The family was in one of the Pioneer Companies that reached Utah in the summer or fall of 1850. Daughter Jane was baptized in June 1850. Another child was born in Salt Lake City in September 1851. And Cecelia was baptized in August of 1857. And Cecelia and Gibson were sealed in the Endowment House at that same time. They lived in Salt Lake City until their deaths. Daughter Cecelia married John Crawford and they settle in Manti. Daughter Jane married Joseph Stacy Murdock and they settled in Heber. Cecelia Sharp Condie died in June of 1892 in Salt Lake City at the age of 80. Gibson Condie died the following November. Marriage and Family She was the mother of twelve children. The children from her first marriage were sealed to Gibson Condie. Eight were born in Scotland and four in America. Three died as children. All of her 71 grandchildren were born in Zion in such places as Manti, Nephi, Heber City, Springville, and the Salt Lake Valley. 1st Marriage: Nathaniel Sharp Nathaniel Sharp was born in 1804 to Nathaniel Sharp Jr and Cecelia Sharp. Their families on both sides had lived in Clackmannan as far as the records go back -- 9 generations or to 1550. In fact his 5th great grandfather and her 6th great grandfather is the same person., Alexander Sharp. Nathaniel Cecelia had four children: before he died in 1840. The children were Nathan, Cecelia, Peter, and Jane. The two boys died at an early age. Cecelia was only 7 and Jane only 4 when their father died. 2nd Marriage: Gibson Condie Four years later, in 1844, Cecelia married Gibson Condie. His family had also been in Clackmannan for at least 9 generations. Category:Migrants from Scotland to Utah